The Reason Why
by ilovetobycavanaugh
Summary: Spencer and Toby have a few trouble times but what A has on Spencer make him leave her for good?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a spencer and Toby fan fiction, this is a different Spoby story.**

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

I woke to the sun peeking through the window. Not wanting to get out of the bed, but I remember that me and Toby were going shopping with Hannah, Caleb, Aria, and Emily. I hear my phone going off on my nightstand. "Ugh, can't this wait till at least ten?" I say to thin air, grabbing my phone. I see that Toby is calling me. I think about just going to sleep. I answer the phone.

"Hey Tobes, are you calling me this early?"

''It nine-thirty Spence and I am outside you house I knocked on the door but your parents and Melissa must have already left.''

''No, they are in New York. They left last night, give me a min I will be down to let you in.'' I say getting up from my bed and grabbing my robe and putting on my slippers.

'' Alright'' he said hanging up his phone. I walk down the stairs putting on my robe and then sliding my phone into the pocket. Once I get do the living room I see him at the door. Before I go to the kitchen I pick up a hair tie and put I put up my hair. Then I go to let him in. I am at the door I see him staring at me, he is saying something I can't hear it though but his lips look like he is saying 'Spencer let me in'. I laugh and shake my head. I finally let him.

"I thought u were never going to let me in" he says still standing in the same spot.

"I hurry up and get in here before I change my mind.''

" So is that what you are wearing to go shopping cause they will be here in about thirty minutes?"

"No, I really need to get changed."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Toby asks, he has asked me everyday since the day I passed out from not eating anything in two days.

''No I will eat some yogurt or something before we go.''

"Ok you better go get dressed." he says motioning up the stairs.

''Fine, are you sure you are not trying to get rid of me?"

"No but if you don't hurry they will be here before you even get to walk up a stair."

''I will be back" I say walking toward the stairs. Once I am in my room I go to the bathroom, and turn on my curling iron. While it was heating up I went to my closet and picked out a red button up blouse made of some sort of silk and black shirt that comes about mid-thigh. I placed the clothes on my bed and went to my dresser and got a black lace bra. I walked back to the bathroom, I put on my makeup before I started on my hair because my hair was up and out of my face. I put on concealer, mascara, and a deep red lipstick. I got half my hair curled and then I hear Toby yell, "They are hear Spence hurry up." I finished as quick as I could. Once I was done. I walked back into my room, I put on my bra, shirt, and skirt. I then pick out some black flats. Before I go back down stairs I grab my phone and purse.

When I get downstairs I greet the girls and Caleb. Then you hear Aria's, Hannah's, Emily's and my phone go off at the same time. Toby and Caleb shot us a look. We pull out our phones and each read a bit.

_ Look at you four pretty little liars you look so helpless, I have a gift for each of you _

_ kisses,-A_

* * *

As if on command the doorbell rang. We all jump. I walk to the door, I open it slowly. I see that no one is there, I step out and see no one.'' Hello?" I say see no one, but I do see four boxes. The boxes are white with a black ribbon tied in a bow and each of our names wrote in gold on the side. I hear footsteps behind me. I look and see all of them. I turn back the boxes, I pick then up and walk back to the kitchen. I lay them on the table.

"What are these?" Emily asks.

"They're presents from -A" I say giving each gift to its right owner. '' Shall we look?" They nodded at me. Toby is now standing behind and Caleb are standing behind Hannah and me protectively. Hannah goes first, in her box there is only a toothbrush.'' What does this mean?'' Caleb asks. Hannah looks sick," Aria what about you," she tries to change the subject.

"I got a picture of Ali and me that was in a box in my bedroom in an old book I had."

''I'll go next'' I say opening my box. I fell Toby's hand around my waist. When I open it I see a bottle of pills.

"What is the meaning of the pill bottle, Spence?" I hear Toby say.

"I don't have a clue," I lie, opening up the bottle to see a note. I read the note aloud "Don't say I never gave you anything, Spence." I feel sick. I am going to skip shopping today"

"Spence, don't worry about anything a gives you. I mean this tooth-brush means nothing to me." Hannah says as if I got something like a pack of feathers. They don't know that I was addicted to them and have taken them recently to try to find A.

"I can't Han, A has something that I regret that I never did so I am going to stay here and find who ever the hell this is!" I snap at her. I know the truth is about to come out about the pills. I have tried to remember the things that happened but I can't I was in her talking to Ali then I am telling the girls I heard a scream. "Spence what does a have on you, we told everything A has on us. Spill." she says trying to keep her voice calm. I run to the bathroom feeling nauseous. I throw up, what feels to be everything in it. How could A know about the pills. Ali didn't even about them. I hear footsteps in the bathroom. "Spencer, are you okay?" I hear Emily say be hind me holding up my hair. " Let me get an aspirin really quick." "Okay, but when you get back down there you need to tell us what is up." Once she leaves, I get up from where I was siting. I grab the pill bottle I debt on taking one, I feel so tiered that my head is pounding. Then I take one. I walk down the stairs, I slow down when I hear them talking, I stop.

"Something is up with her, something big." Hannah says.

"What is so bad that she can't tell any of us?" I hear Aria say.

"I have no clue but we need to find out'' Emily says

* * *

I

"I hope you know I really hate when people talk about me behind my back" I say with anger in my voice walking down the rest of the stairs. They fall silent .'' Don't go quiet because I am hear to defend my self keep talking I want to hear what you have to say." They look ashamed, I am glad that they do. "I am going to the Brew, so that can talk about me. And my 'problem' is nothing that you need to worry about." there is a lot of anger in my voice. I grab my purse and I start to walk out the door but I am stopped by Toby grabbing my arm. "Can I help you?'' I say trying to pull my arm out of his hand.

"Can I come with you?" he says letting go of my arm. I just nod.

" We will be back, does any one want any thing."

" Can you get me a large black," Caleb says handing me a five dollar bill.

"Anyone else?" I say taking the five from Caleb. I pull out my wallet. I unzip the zipper and then a note falls out. I pick it up. I read it.

_ " Four pretty liars covered in lies be my little puppets or I will reveal the truth on those lies -A" _ I say looking up at the girls. "So now we're puppets." I say as I walk out the door. I pull my car keys. In the corner of my eye I see Toby walking towards me. I quickly unlock and get in my car before reaching the drivers side. As I start the car he gets in the passenger side.

"What are you doing?"

"I am coming with you." he says buckling his seat belt. I buckle mine and put the car in reverse. I turn on the radio. I hear the song by Taylor Swift, Come with the Rain, I start singing the song, I see Toby start to grin out of the corner of my eye." Can you please stop?" I say as the song ends.

"Sorry you just have a lovely voice." "Sure I do" "You do, Where are we going?" "Don't worry we are going, just call the girls and tell them to come to The Lost Woods Resort and bring everything they have that A has given them," "Why are we going there?" "Call they girls you will see when we get there you better call before we lose cell service." I snap at him. He pulls out his phone and calls Emily.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

"Where do you think they went?'' Caleb asks. He is standing across from me beside Hannah and Aria. I hear my phone ring the everyone looks at me.

"Don't worry it's just toby." I say picking up my phone.

"Hey, are you okay? Has Spencer blown off some steam?"

"We are fine, and it's hard to tell. I need you to tell the girls to bring every gift they have the they have gotten from A. Spencer says that up in her closet is a wooden box from the stuff that A has ever given her, Bring it to The Lost Woods Resort, also add the pill bottle to the box get every thing Ali has given them And Spencer says that is Also in the wooden box. And don't forget her computer"

''I will tell them. Let me guess meet in Room 2.''

"that is what Spencer says."

" See you there, bye Tobes" I say as I hang up the phone. " They are ok, but we need to get everything Ali or A has ever given us, Caleb, you go up to Spencer's room in her closet there is a wooden box, grab the box and her computer. We can meet up back here in 15," "Okay that is fine with me." Hannah says.

" ok," Aria says grabbing her keys.

"You won't feel weird her alone Caleb will you?"

"Nah, it wont be for that long." Caleb says looking up at the clock, " You better hurry before it gets to late we shouldn't be driving there after dark"

I grab my key and wave but I stop at the door frame. "Caleb don't forget closet, wooden box, and her laptop." He nods at me as I walk out the door. I go home. The drive feels quicker than normal, I am greeted by my mom, who is working on the flower bed out front." I thought you were going to be out all day Em."She says standing up." I was but things changed I have to grab a few things and then go meet Spencer and Toby," I say as I put my car keys in my pocket. I run up to my room and find a box to put everything into. I quickly grab every thing Ali and A has given me.

* * *

**So I hope u like it because I worked really hard to get this please give me ideas on what should happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

SPENCER'S POV

The drive so far has be quiet but I know one of will have to break the silence, I am relived when Toby does. "Spence, can you please tell me why you want the girls to get every thing Ali or A has given them, and why are we going to the Lost Woods Resort?" I really don't want to tell him everything, he will hate me after I tell him about the pills. I can't tell that I am now. "Because everything that A has given us has meaning and the key that Ali gave Emily." I say I turn on to the road. "Ok why can't we look at the things at your house?" I don't say anything. I hear my phone ring. I grab it before Toby can. I see that it says Wren. I answer it. "Hello." "Hi Spencer, I know this is a little weird me calling you. but I wanted to know how I can reach Melissa." He says in his British accent. "Have u tried her cell?" "I have a few times." "Then no sorry, She went with Mom and Dad to New York." "Then sorry to bother you." "It's fine well I better go the girls and I girls day." "Bye Spencer.''

I hang up the phone. I know Toby is going to ask who it was. Then he does, "Who was that, Spence." I can't tell him it was Wren. But then who do I say it was. I know he will be really mad if I don't. "Nobody important." I say. Maybe he will take that. "Spencer, you can tell me anything you know that right?" I feel guilty because of all the lies I have told him, I cave. ''It was Wren, he wanted to know if I knew how to get a hold of Melissa." I see anger in his eyes. "Spence I don't think you should have any contact with him"I hate when he gets so alpha male. We finally reach the Lost woods Resort, after what feels like another 20 minutes. I turn off the car and open the door. Then I fell rain drops. It reminds me when we came here the first time I was here with the girls.

* * *

Toby's POV

The motel looks run down and abandoned. I have only been here a few times when I was on the -A team. I follow Spencer to room 2. She tries to open the door the nob does not move. "hey Tobes can you go get my purse I might have a bobby pin it there." I am not sure if I should leave her alone. "Will you be okay her alone?" She looks up at me. " I will be fine for a few minutes, here is my car keys." I take them from her hands. I walk quickly to the car, but when I get there the doors and the truck is all ready open." hey Spence can u come here.'' I yell loudly at her so I know she will hear me."Yeah I am coming." I walk closer to the car and I see pictures of her and the other girls at Ali's grave when Ali's grave was dug up. "Spence, are you okay." I run to where she was at the door. I jump once I feel a hand on my ankle. Spencer, I see her as I look down. I see a cut on her cheek. "Are you okay? Oh your cheek, you must have tripped and cut it on a twig." She just nods. I pick her up so my right arm is on her back and my left is under her legs. She raps her arm around my neck. When we reach the car I let her stand. I take the pictures and put them in the trunk. She takes a seat on the drivers seat, then finally she brakes the silence." I think there is a first aid kit under the passenger seat." I knew she would have to be prepared if any one got hurt. I walk to the passenger side and look under the seat. I grab the kit.. I open it there is only a note. I read it allowed. "Sham,Sham Spence you got hurt, to bad nothing to help it. You won't find what your looking for." She wipes away blood from under her cut. "I am calling the girls and we can look at it at my place so we can get that cleaned up. She just nods, she hasn't said anything since the note. I grab my phone and dial Emily's number.

She answers after the second ring.

"Hey Tobes, is every thing ok I was about to head back and meet the girls and Caleb at Spencer's house."

"We were at the room and it was locked Spencer wanted me to get a bobby pin so she could pick the lock when I got to the car all the door were opened and there were pictures of you guys at Alison's grave when it was dug up, then I heard a scream so I went to see where spencer wa- ''She interrupts me.

"Is she okay did A take, please tell my she is okay"

"She is fine just tripped and cut her cheek, then A left a note and took all the stuff in the first aid kit, so instead we are going to meet up at the loft."

"Okay I will tell the girls and Caleb,"

''You can go ahead and go in since you will get there first. and can you get spencer some clothes so she can stay there to night I don't want here alone with her parents and Melissa gone."

"ya I can do that Tobes."

"And get the first aid kit and get some take-out?"

"yes, anything else?"

"Nope"

I hang up the phone.

I look at Spencer there is still blood from her cut I take my thumb and wipe it away. "Why don't we get you to the passenger side and you are going to stay at the loft tell Mellissa and your parents get back, okay?" She looks up at me, I see her beautiful mocha eyes. ''Okay, can we get some food?" I smile at her. Even though her right cheek is bloody she is still beautiful. "Yeah, I got Emily on it." I walk to the passenger side and take the pictures and put them in a reusable bag she had in her car, I clear her whole car and have all the pictures in the bag. As I got done with each side I shut the doors. Once I was done with the trunk I put the first aid kit also in the bag and shut the trunk. When I walk to the passenger side she is all ready in. She found a napkin to put on her cheek. The bleeding is slowing down some. I keep walking to the driver side. Finally she is the brave one to brake the silence, "Thank you for helping me Toby, it really means the world. You are so incredibly amazing." I smile at her and say, "I am not as half as incredible as you. Are you ready to leave I think we have spent to much time here for one night?" She just nods and turns on the radio. I pull out of the motel and she starts to softly sing the song so she thinks I can't hear her but I can. The ride is long. I look over once her singing is not able to be heard. I see her eyes are closed but her hand still on the napkin that is still placed on her cheek.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter than the first one. I worked on it a lot today cause I stayed home from school. I hope t work on the next one tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV

I had just talked to Toby as I was walking out of the house. I had everything A and Ali had given me. I hear a beep my phone when off. I sigh in relief the it says Aria. 'Hey got the stuff didn't have much heading back to Spencer's' I text her and Hannah that I am heading back too. I see my mom in the living room, "Hey, I am going to spend the night with Spencer." She looks up at me. "That will be fine I will see you tomorrow." I nod and give her a hug. I walk to my car I unlock the car and get in. I start the car, my radio the song State of Grace, by Taylor Swift comes on. The drive to Spencer's does not take long. I see Aria and Hannah's car in her drive way. I park my car behind Hannah's car. I go in the back door to see Caleb, Aria, and Hannah standing in her kitchen. ''Hey, what are u guys talking about?" I look at them. "We are talking about a plan for the motel." Caleb speaks up first. "Change of plans we are going to get Spence a weeks worth of clothes and head to Toby's." "Why are we going there you told us the Lost Woods Resort." "I know Spencer and Toby got there the room was locked, Toby went to go get Spencer a bobby pin to pick the lock and A had broken into her car, and left pictures of us the night Ali's grave was dug up. She fell and cut her cheek and A left a note and took all the supplies out of her first aid kit." I say quickly gasping for air once I'm done. "Is she okay." "Yeah, Hannah can u go get her some clothes, Toby wants her to stay with him tell Melissa and He does. The ride is quick. Caleb and I talk about the theory I have that someone was in room 2 and how it doesn't make since that A didn't trap Spencer. I know we have to get to the bottom of that question. Why did A not trap or injure Spencer? People still think I am a true dumb blonde, but the crime books I have been reading are really helping me look for clues carefully hoping A will be clumsy and leave something to lead us to parents get back." Hannah nods and walks up stairs to Spencer room.

* * *

Hannah's POV

I walk up to Spencer's room, the air is cold. I walk to her closet and grab a few pair of shorts, a skirt, t-shirts, a dress shirt, shoes, and a bag to put it in. Then I walk to her dresser and I get a few bras and underwear. I see something, a t-shirt, it is not Spencer's it must be Toby's. I add it to the bag. I grab jewelry to go with the outfits, then I make sure everything matches. I fold and place each item in the bag. I keep finding my self wondering why the door to the room would be locked. If no one was in there or using the room. Unless someone was in the room. Then I snap to reality. I grab pajamas and add to the bag and zip the bag. I walk down stairs with the bag.I see everyone standing and talking. I have to tell my theory. I speak up, " I think someone may be using that room if it was locked and the motel is abandoned." I say it look at me."You may be on to something, lets talk about it more at Toby's." Caleb says smiling at me .  
"yeah okay let take two cars, Emily and Aria then me and Caleb." they nod in agreement at me. Caleb grabs my keys and Emily grabs hers. I go make sure all the doors are locked as we leave Spencer's house. Once we are in the car Caleb's eyes meet mine. "Where does Toby live?" he asks starting the car.  
"Above the Brew. follow Emily." He does. The ride is quick. Caleb and I talk about the theory I have that someone was in room 2 and how it doesn't make since that A didn't trap Spencer. I know we have to get to the bottom of that question. Why did A not trap or injure Spencer? People still think I am a true dumb blonde, but the crime books I have been reading are really helping me look for clues carefully hoping A will be clumsy and leave something to lead us to them.

When we reach the Brew I grab the bag and follow Emily around the side. Then up a staircase that must lead to his loft. Once we reach the door she takes out the key and unlocks the door. I follow her inside. "He has a nice place." I say looking around. She nods and says," We need to order food and get the first aid kit out and probably some towels she motions out side as thunder cracks across the sky. Aria and Caleb come in the apartment just as it starts to hands me some menus she grabbed from a drawer. I pick the Chinese place that has vegan food for little miss Aria. I ordered something for everyone, I got Spencer's favorite and what Emily told me to get Toby.

* * *

**So I know this was a short chapter. It was under a 1000 words I try to hit the thousand mark I didn't this chapter. So I will try to update chapter 4 sooner so place review I love reviews they inspire me to update quicker :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

I feel Toby shake me then I realize that I feel asleep. I remove the napkin from my cheek. Maybe it has stopped bleeding. "Where are we?" I say my voice sounding looks at me and says that we are at his apartment. I look around. It is raining. I don't want to get up, but I know I have to. I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the door. The rain is coming down hard. I am going to get soaked. I step out of the car and head for the staircase. I see Toby out of the corner of my eye. I walk up the stairs when I am half way up I am already soaked. I keep waking being carful not to slip. I see lights on through the window. Once I am up to the top I look back to see how far Toby is. He is a few stairs down from me. I wait on him to go in. I feel what I think is rain on my cheek with the cut I wipe it way to see when I look down my hand is covered with blood. I feel Toby's hand around my waist as we walk inside.

I am greeted by Hannah, Emily, Aria, and Caleb. "Hey, that cuts pretty bad lets get you fixed up. Hannah brought you clothes so you can change into something dry." Aria says gilding e to Toby's kitchen table, that he made himself. I sit down by the first aid kit everyone follows us into the kitchen. Hannah speaks up, "You look like a bloody drowned rat." Everyone looks at her.

"I probably do." I say trying to hide laughter at her comment.

"Toby do u have any peroxide?" Aria looks up," I think it might help so she doesn't get an infection."

He nods, " I will go and get it but do you think that she needs to a shower first so that the bandages wont come off?"

"True if she wants to shower than she will need to do so before hand then we should have food by the time she comes out." She looks at me, I nod.

"Hannah can u bring me some clothes to change into?" I look toward her but I lock eyes with Toby. She catches on and say that she will get some. I walk to the bathroom and grab a towel from under the sink and start the water so it can get hot. Once the water is hot I strip my clothes and get in. The water burns my cheek. I hear the door open, which I assume it is Hannah, but when he speaks I realize it is Toby, "Hey are you okay?" I can't say anything but a groan because of the pain. "Do you want me to stay with you till you are ready to get out?" I manage to get something that sounds like a yes. "How is your cheek?"

"It hurts and burns and stings, other than that fantastic." I say with a small grin on my face.

"I am glad to hear that." I make a sound to make it seem I am offended. I shampoo and condition. Toby started keeping shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush, and clothes for when I spend the nights head feels like it is killing me. I have a yearning for a pill. I cant take it, I NEED ONE.  
"Hey Tobes can you go get my purse from the kitchen I want my phone and some lip gloss?" I know if I said just phone that is all he would bring.  
"Yeah, I'll be back." I sigh in relief that I have a few seconds to be alone. Then the door opens I know it is Toby. "Got it."  
"Okay well I am almost done, Oh don't you need to get peroxide for Aria to clean my cut?"  
"yeah I will grab it and give you some privacy to change." He leaves before I can respond. I turn of the water. Once I step out the cool air clings to my body making me shiver. I grab a towel quickly. Toby left his water. I search for the pills. I mumble cuss words under my breath. Either A has them or they are in the car I wont know till the morning,I shake the thought from my mind. I put on the clothes Hannah had picked out for me, a losing fitting t-shirt, a tank top, and black shorts. I take a hair bow from my wrist and tie my hair up. I check my phone. Nothing, no text, no calls. I walk out to the kitchen and see everyone talking. I walk up to Aria.

* * *

**So sorry another short chapter. :( I sorry. But I am tired. I also want to say that I love talking to you MikaylaSkyeMunoz2519 and here is the chapter you have requested multiple time and spobylover1237 I love your comments I love them all of them. Thank you for reading this I try to update quickly but school and big test coming up so I will try. :) -elizabeth**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, if it doesn't say the POV then it will be Spencer's. Sorry it has taken awhile but right now I am sick, my throat hurts and my noes is all stuffy and I don't really have a voice, lastly I can't stop coughing :(**

* * *

They didn't notice me. I stopped once I could here what the were saying. They were talking about me, again. I don't know why they can't just leave it alone. I can't understand why they don't realize that I am a big girl and if a problem is to big for me to handle I will come to them. I stand there listing. "Something is up with her and it has to be big." Aria said , what she thought was quite. "Hey we probably need to talk later, after she goes to sleep, she was getting out when I left. She'll be out any moment." Toby said. " Yeah, but I want to know what the hell is up with her." Hannah says running her hand through her hair.

I deicide to speak up. " You know I really hate when people talk about me." They look at me, their faces are plastered with guilt. "I'll head home so you guys have privacy to talk about me.'' I say grabbing my bag Hannah packed for me on the couch and then I grab my purse. Then I walk to the table ,where they were standing at, and grab my keys. Toby grabs my arm as I turn. "Spence, we're sorry but we need to know what's going on with you." I look at him. I look into his blue eyes, I think about telling them about the pills. I can't. "Nothing just stress from A." my voice is smaller than I wanted." Does this have something to do with what A sent you today?" The blonde said. I look at her and shake my head, " No," I say defensively. Toby lets go of my arm. " Spence why don't you let me put some bandages on your cheek. I nod in agreement. I walk to the table, Caleb pulls a chair out for me facing where the tiny brunette was sitting. I take a seat. She had cotton balls peroxide and a first aid kit. "Okay first I am going to put peroxide on it, it may sting or burn a little bit." She says opening the peroxide and grabbing a cotton ball. Toby pulls up a chair beside me and takes my hand in his. His eyes meet mine. Aria speaks again, '' Okay, look at me.'' I do as she says. She takes her hand ,that doesn't have the cotton ball in it, and tilts my head so my cheek is facing her, I am looking at Emily. With out warning places the cotton ball on my cheek. I gasp from the sting and tighten my grip on Toby's hand. "Sorry." Aria says as she removes the cotton ball. "Next time can I have warning." I loosen my grip. " Yeah, well here is your waning I am placing it on again." She does. It doesn't burn as much she dabs across the corners of my cut. The corners is where it burns the most, because she only put it in the middle the first time. She places a big band aid on the wound. I wince from the pain.

Once she finishes I get up and walk to the couch. I have a plan, I am going to act like I am asleep and then see what they are saying and then I am going to see how they like it when they don't have to go behind my back to talk about me, I am going to leave. I hate how they think I am a helpless, defend less child. I am not I can handle my own problems. They come and join me. No one speaks. I don't plan on being the first, and I won't. I look into to my own world. I feel their eyes on me. Inside my head I feel like all the lies I have told, all the truth I have kept is about to explode out of me. I feel like it could explode any moment. I force it down. I bottle everything up, like I always do. I hate that about me, I bottle everything up and shut down, let no one in. I wish I could run away. If I did, would anyone miss me? This is not the first time this thought has entered my mind.

I really do wonder if someone, anyone would miss me. I know my parents and Melissa wouldn't even notice. Would they? I snap into reality. I deiced that no one would be the first to go bed so I would have to be the first. It was almost midnight. I look at Hannah, once she looks at me, I look away. " I am going to go lay down it is late." I say getting up. I grab my purse so that way I will be able to hide my keys before they notice anything.

Toby told me before I got out of the shower that me and him would sleep and his room and everyone else would sleep in the living room. I will have to be very careful when I leave. When I reach his room I grab one of his old sweatshirts and stick my keys, phone, and a notepad with a pen so I can write a note so they won't think that A has taken me. I pull back the covers and slide in. I place a pillow on the floor so it will give the illusion that I am in bed when I am not. It will probably be around three. I hear the door open, I shut my eyes quickly. I hear foots step walking toward me. I feel someone close to me. I can it is Toby because I recognize his smell when he leans down. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "I know you probably can't hear me but Spencer Jill Hastings, I love you and I always will and will fight anything that gets in the way of me being with you." he kisses me again. That is the first time he has said that he loves me. He loves me. For some reason that scares me. Why does love scare me so bad?

I know that I will need to write Toby a note special for Toby. I feel a headache from sleep loss. I know whenever I get to where I deiced to go I will need to sleep. Once he leaves I hear my phone buzz. I gasp, luckily now one could hear me. I see that is from my mom. 'We are going to stay 2 more weeks Melissa is having heart problems, love you call you tomorrow, Oh and how did shopping go?' I reply 'ok that is fine, I love you to, I canceled I didn't feel well I had a super bad headache' I turn my phone on silent. My head starts to pound I can't take it. I need a pill. I get up and get the pills out of my purse. I open the bottle and take one. I put the lid on and stick them in the pocket. I go quickly and quietly to the bed. I close my eyes once I hear the door open. It's Emily and Toby, "She is a sleep, I think it is safe to finish are talk about her." He says, I know what is doing trying to get me to snap and prove I am not asleep. I try not to move. "She must really be asleep if that didn't make her snap about us talking about her, we can really finish our talk." Emily says shutting the door.

They aren't whispering this time. I don't have to go that far to her them, I can hear them from the bathroom even with the door barely open. I listen and think about where I am going to go. And how I am going to leave hints to where I am. I think of all the places I have ever wanted to run away to. I think about going to Paris but I don't want to have to buy a plane ticket. I know one place. Topsail island, North Carolina. My parents took Melissa and me when I was about 11 to 15. They even bought a house down there so I can stay there. I have money hidden in my room about a thousand dollars and I will grab some clothes and the key to the house I should be their by 9 in the morning tomorrow. I listen.

"Okay so why is she so defensively lately?" Caleb asks. "I don't know but I don't feel right about this she can waken up any moment." Toby says looking around, '' I am going to bed we can talk tomorrow we will tell her to go get coffee and she will probably go cause you know her and coffee." They nod. I run to the room , to my luck not making a sound. I am not even in bed long enough to really catch my breath. He gets in on the other side and places an arm around my waist I am going to wait about twenty minutes and then place the pillow and leave.

* * *

**it is longer but not the longest. hope you like -Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter 6

I wait, I look over my shoulder his eyes are closed. He is asleep. I slowly slid is arm off me. Once I am free I slide off the bed I land on the pillow. I get up and take the pillow and shape it like a body. I put his arm over the pillow. I grab my purse. I am going to write the notes in the bathroom so I will have light and not wake anyone up.

I take out the pen and the note pad. I write the group one first.

I am sorry I am just leaving. I am going to stay at one of my parents houses. my parents know. I am staying there for the summer. Sorry to leave you with A. But I can't take the talking behind my back. I am sorry. A has to much on me to risk so I am leaving Rosewood behind for the summer. I can't let you guess see me when I finally crack under all the A madness. Cause when I crack it will be probably to much handle for me. I need space from A. I will email, text, and call you guys. -Spencer

Then I start Toby's.

Dear Toby, Can this note please stay between you and me. I am going to one of my parents houses for the summer. Don't worry about me. I heard what you said hoe you said you love me. I want you to know that I love you to. That is one reason why I am going so you will not be a target for A. Please don't tell the girls where I am going. I thought about where I could go, all the place I could go : Paris, Greece, Spain, Africa, or Madrid. But I don't want and can't be that far from you. I need to be in the same content as you at least. Don't tell anyone I am going to the beach. I hope you can forgive me leaving. I am sorry I will call you. Please always remember I love you. Always and forever, your Spencer

I feel a tear run down my cheek. I tear off the notes. Then I fold them, I write his name on the one for him.

I tip toe into his room and place the note under his phone so no one can see it unless u moved his phone. I slide my shoes on. As I walk to the living room I check to make sure everyone is asleep, luckily they are. I place the note on the table. I grab my bad by the door. I open the door quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Emily start to awake. I step out the door and quickly shut it. I know she saw me. I go quickly down the stairs. I hear the door open. I look back and see her. I grab my keys out of the sweat shirt and rush to the car. I hear say," Spencer, Spencer is that you?" I ignore her and get into the car. As I start the car I know I will have to stop home and get money and clothes. I will need also need to get a plane ticket. I changed my mind about driving and I will get there quicker.

The car ride felt short. I walk in and know can't stay long. I unlock the door and walk to my room. I grab my computer and search plane tickets. while it is loading I grab my suitcase. Once it has loaded I see one leaves at 6 AM, three hours away. I buy the ticket the airport is not far from the island. I grab my bathing suit it is a red ruffled strapless bikini with matching bottoms. I also grab light blue poka-dotted bikini. I lay out clothes to change into. i lay out Toby's shirt he gave me and some blue-jean shorts, with some brown sandals. I pack mostly t-shirts. Then I head to take a shower.

* * *

EMILY'S P.O.V

Did I just see Spencer? I am not sure if I am dreaming. I followed her outside. Her face was stained with tears. As I walk inside I see Caleb, Hannah, and Aria asleep on the floor. I go and get a bottle of water and then I walk quietly to Toby's room the door is open. I look and see no sign of Spencer. I walk over to Toby. I have to tell him about Spencer. I crouch down beside him. I shake his shoulder he looks at me with sleepy eyes," Is everything alright Em?" I shake my head and whisper ," No, it is Spencer," His eyes are more alert when he hears here name. ''I thought she was a sleep beside me." He reaches for her and finds nothing. He looks over. "She is not there, we need to find her." He sits up and quickly gets out of bed. "Go wake up the others I will try to call her." He says to, I do what he says and go wake them up. I don't understand why Spencer just left. I start with Aria, I shake her and say," Aria get up it is an emergency."

Her eyes open slowly.

I watch her set up then I go wake up Hannah, she wakes up eventually. Lastly I wake up Caleb, he is the hardest. They are finally all up.

* * *

**Hey guys. So long time no see. Sorry it took so long to update and sorry for the short chapter, big testing this week. FUN. but yeah I kept thinking about fan fiction today, and now I am laughing at my stupid self because instead of today I almost put toby. but yea what was i saying... oh yes fan fiction I was mostly think of Spoby fan fiction and I knew I needed to update so here y'all go. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to get this Chapter up. I will try to get them up quicker but don't know how well that will work cause I made my school's color guard team. I look probably really funny Friday on 5-2-14 cause I was nervous and just wanting them to put the list on Facebook, she did and I saw me and 3 of my friends name so I was happy. I tried out for winter guard and didn't make it so I was happy I made color. Ok you are probably board of reading this. So here is CHAPTER 7 of The Reason Why. :) enjoy.**

* * *

Toby's POV

I still can't believe Spencer would just leave like this. She must of heard us talking again. I have to find her. If I don't it will make it easier for A to get her. What if A already has her? I need to call her. I pick up my phone. I see a note neatly folded with my name on it. I set my phone down beside me on my bed. I open up the letter. I start to read it.

Dear Toby, Can this note please stay between you and me. I am going to one of my parents houses for the summer. Don't worry about me. I heard what you said how you said you love me. I want you to know that I love you too. That is one reason why I am going so you will not be a target for A anymore. Please don't tell the girls where I am going. I thought about where I could go, all the place I could go : Paris, Greece, Spain, Africa, or Madrid. But I don't want and can't be that far from you. I need to be in the same content as you at least. Don't tell anyone. I am going to the beach. I hope you can forgive me leaving. I am sorry I will call you. Please always remember I love you.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. Anger rushes through me. Why does A have to ruin every thing? Not just for me and Spencer but also for Emily, Aria, and Hannah. I know we have to find who A is and take that bitch down. I need to find out what beach she is going to. I pick up my phone and find her contact. I click the call button wait for an answer. No one does it is her voice mail. I leave a message,"Hey Spence it is me, please call I need to know that you are okay. Please. I also want you to know I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. Please I want to be with you." I have hot tears on my cheeks.

I wipe them away, and get up to help Emily get everyone up. I walk in and see them all gathered around the table. "Hey." I say to everyone. They all look at me." Toby, are you okay?" Hannah asks as I walk to them. I nod, "Yes... No... I don't know. I just want, no I need to find Spencer." She has a sempathic look in her eyes." Hey Caleb is there any way you can track her phone?" I ask him.

"I could if it is turned on." He says looking up at me. "Okay, what do you need to do that." " I need my computer in my bag." "Okay." I say as I hand him his bag.

* * *

Spencer's POV

-One hour earlier-

I get out of the shower and dry off. Before I put on my clothes I check my phone. I see that it says that I have on missed call from Toby. Know I know Emily must have seen me and woke Toby. I click on the voice mail. I hear he voice. It sounds like he has been crying. I wish that I could take him with me, but then A will target him again. I can't let that happen. I put on my clothes. I have always loved the shirt he gave me. I found a sweatshirt he gave me one night when we went to the movies and saw The Hunger Games. I slip the sweatshirt on. The plane leaves in 3 hours. I need to leave soon. I make sure I have all my chargers and electronics. I get the money that I had hidden in a book that I had cut a square in almost all the pages. I had 2,000 dollars. Next I went down stairs to get the key to the house. I haven't bought my ticket for the plane. I am still not sure I want to fly.

I deicide just to drive and not fly. Once I know I have everything I bring it to my car. The rain has slowed way down. I added extra pillows and blankets. My mom told me to use her extra debit card to get new sheets and comforter. I told her I would. She seemed relived I was getting out of Rosewood for the summer.

I went back inside and grabbed my purse, keys, and the key to the house. I also made sure I had a few CDs to listen to. They were mostly Taylor Swift. It was 3 in the morning so there was little to any cars on the road. I was going to get there around 6 A.M.

* * *

**Hey so it feels like forever since I have updAed. short chAter. Sorry :( o well so sorry. pleAe review. I Am working on Anew story can't wait...have A greAt mother's dAy weekend. w**


	8. AN (NOT important to read)

**HEY SO SORRY I HAVENT ADDED MORE BUT SCHOOL IS OUT SO I CAN WORK MORE I WILL TRY TO GET MORE UPADTED AS SOON AS POSIBLE BUT YEA. I HOPE TO HAVE AT LEAST 2 MORE BEFORE I GO TO MY GRANDMA'S FOR 2 WEEKS. SO PLEASE BE PAITENT.**

**AND IF U ARE READING THIS THEN THANK YOU. I WANT TO ALSO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFICTION AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING IT.**

***NOTE- ON CHAPTER 1 I UNDERSTAND I MADE A MISTAKE AND SPELLED HANNAH'S NAME AS HANNA I AM SO SORRY. SO I WANTED TO CLEARIFY THAT BEFOR I GET ANYMORE IF IT IS TO BIG OF A DEAL TAKE ME TO JAIL... **

**SO I AM STILL HERE SO HAHA **

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND STAY BEAUTIFUL :) :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Spencer's P.O.V

-6Am-

I got to a store where I could get new bedding. Once I did I went to the house. I opened the door it looked the same as I remembered it as a kid. I look around. I go to the room me and Melissa would share. We use to have so much fun. I smile at the memories. I miss those days. I miss the days where A wasn't around. In a way I miss the days where I didn't know Ali. But if I wouldn't have known her I would have not know Emily, Aria, and Hannah. I need to get sleep. I go and get the bedding. I remove the old and put the new on. I craw into bed and instantly go to sleep.

-5hours later so about 11am-

I wake feeling better than I have in a while. I look at my phone 4 calls from Hannah, 5 from Aria, from Emily I have 2, and 8 from Toby. I also have 30 text messages from them. I need to call them, I feel so bad that they don't know that I am alright. I click on Toby's contact. It ring 3 before he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Why did you leave?"

"To be honest I had to get away."

"Why?"

"I can't the pressure of A anymore."

"Tell me where you are I can be with you."

"Toby, it is not that easy."

"Spencer, please"

"Toby I wish I could."

"You can."

"I can't because of A"

"Spencer I can protect you."

"Toby I need to go, I will call u later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I hang up. I feel really bad for putting all of them through hell. I need to take a shower and get some lunch. I go to the living room and get my bag. I take it to my room.

I grab some black high-wasted shorts and a pink and yellow tank top with braided straps. I also grab my Dove shampoo and matching conditioner not forgetting my Taylor Swift body wash. I was not always a big fan of hers but I have started liking her music and how she never has been in trouble.

I walk to the bathhouse. My parents got it outside because the bathroom was to small. They didn't do anything fancy because we never really came her. I lock the door to it be hind me and turn the water on. There are towels in her so I didn't have to bring one. The water burns against my skin. I wash my hair and then put in my conditioned. My hair fells way softer then the rough texture it had before. As I wash my body I try to scrub away the guilt of leaving Toby and the girls, hanging up on Toby when he is trying to help, and putting Toby through hell recently. I snap out of my thoughts and realized I have rubbed my skin raw.

I am going to call Toby later and apologize. I turn off the water. As I grab a towel I see my phone is going off. I pick it up and see that I have a message from Toby.

**_Spencer, please I want to be with you. I won't tell anyone one I know where you are or that I am going to see you. Please I need you. I need to be able to hug you and kiss you. Not get a call from you every now and then, please Spence -Toby_**

I am so torn. Should I tell him or not? I want to so badly. I need to...But I can't. Or what if I gave him hints. So all I have to do it give him hints to where I am, but how?

* * *

**so sorry short chapter and it took forever... please forgive me and on the AN I said that someone told me I misspelled Hanna's name I looked it up and no h at the end it is Hanna. It says so on the books that she wrote so sorry about that I will hopefully correct it or maybe not? so who is going to get Lucy's album? I am. oh follow me on twitter and I will possibly put little teasers on chapters...swiftie13001300 so yea please do...**


End file.
